


Mornings At The Party Camp

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Fayette? It’s time to get up.”





	

“Fayette? It’s time to get up.”  
Fayette groaned, rolling over and jamming her face into the pillow.  
“Five more minutes…”   
Leliana tried not to giggle at her lover and failed.   
“You say ‘five more minutes’ but you remain there for hours. You must get up someday.”   
“I would try a bucket of water. ‘Tis certain to force the Warden from her slumber.” Morrigan suggested from outside the tent. Leliana sighed.   
“My love, please do not force me to use Morrigan’s suggestion!” Leliana threatened, folding her arms. In response, Fayette groaned. Leliana sighed, getting up to fetch a bucket of water.


End file.
